Mother 1shoot
by rulykyu.chohyunra
Summary: "Apakah…ajumma memiliki anak?/"Anakku ada di depanku, dan aku selalu menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, Kyu" batinnya./"A…anak kandung?,,maksud kalian…aku…adalah anak kandung Young Ja ajumma?"/ "Kyuhyun ah….mianhe…eomma mohon…maafkan eomma…"/genre : family


"Mother" 1shoot

Mian kalau aku buat ff baru lagi, karena aku belum nemu feel ff yang lama. Aku terinspirasi dari iklan yang menyentuh dari Thailand, dan beberapa artikel lainnya yang pernah aku baca tentang ibu.  
Genre: Family  
Cast.  
Cho Kyuhyun  
Lee Young Ja

3-2-1998

Disebuah Rumah Sakit kecil, seorang bayi mungil dan tampan lahir dari seorang wanita yang bekerja sebagai pelacur. Wanita itu bernama Lee Young Ja. Ia memeluk erat bayi mungil tersebut, air matanya menetes dan mengenai wajah bayi tersebut yang menatapnya teduh. Tangannya menyeka air matanya dan ia menyunggingkan senyumnya, lalu ia memegang telapak tangan bayinya, dan disambut dengan pegangan erat darinya pada jari telunjuknya.

"Kau aku beri nama Lee Kyuhyun, kau adalah anakku…buah hatiku yang akan selalu aku banggakan. Mian, jika eomma harus mengambil keputusan untuk menitipkanmu ke panti asuhan. Eomma malu, jika kau dicemooh oleh banyak orang karena pekerjaan eomma. Eomma hanya ingin melihatmu tumbuh di lingkungan yang baik dan berkecukupan, tidak seperti eomma." gumamnya pelan  
"Eomma menyayangimu anakku"

2015  
Anak laki-laki itu kini tumbuh menjadi pria tampan dan menjadi idola di Sekolahnya. Hingga saat ini, dirinya tidak pernah tahu siapa wanita yang telah melahirkannya. Ia hanya tahu orang tua angkat yang mengadopsi dirinya di panti asuhan ,sewaktu dirinya masih bayi sebagai orang tua kandungnya.  
Young Ja yang merupakan ibu kandungnya, selama 10 tahun yang lalu sudah berhenti menjadi pelacur, karena dirinya sadar bahwa pekerjaan haram yang digelutinya, hanya akan menyakiti anak semata wayang yang sangat ia sayangi. Kini Young Ja bekerja sebagai pembantu di rumah mewah, dimana anak kandungnya berada, bahkan pemilik rumah tersebut tidak mengetahui siapa Young Ja sebenarnya.

Setiap hari, Young Ja menangis dalam kesendirian setelah melihat anak kandungnya terlelap di kamarnya. Young Ja ingin sekali mengaku pada Kyuhyun, bahwa ia adalah ibu kandungnya, tetapi ia tidak memiliki keberanian tersebut. Hingga saat ini, Young Ja hanya bisa menyembunyikan identitas sebenarnya dari keluarga Cho yang telah merawat juga membesarkan anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Meski Young Ja berpikir Kyuhyun bahagia, tetapi ia tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan Kyuhyun sebenarnya. Kyuhyun memang tinggal di lingkungan keluarga berada, tetapi itu semua tidak cukup baginya, karena hati Kyuhyun masih merasa kesepian. Kedua orang tua angkatnya, selalu pergi pagi dan pulang tengah malam disaat dirinya terlelap. Mereka memang selalu memberikan fasilitas untuknya, tetapi tidak dengan perhatiannya.

Kyuhyun adalah anak yang pendiam, dan tertutup. Ia tidak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang sedang dipendamnya pada siapapun juga termasuk Young Ja. Meski Young Ja selalu berusaha memberikan perhatiannya, tetapi Kyuhyun memiliki rasa iba pada Young Ja, hingga dirinya enggan menambah bebannya.

Pagi-pagi sekali Kyuhyun sudah siap seperti biasanya, dengan mengenakan seragam Sekolah juga bagpack hitam miliknya. Ia duduk dan menyantap sarapan pagi yang dibuatkan Young Ja untuknya. Ekspresi Kyuhyun hanya datar saat menyantap sarapannya. Young Ja menahan air mata ketika melihat anak kandungnya terlihat sedih.  
"Apa…makanan yang saya buat tidak enak?" Young Ja membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka.  
"Kenapa ajumma bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun dan manatapnya lekat.  
"Ah…tidak apa-apa, saya hanya berpikir, apakah makanan yang saya buat tidak enak, karena tuan muda selalu sarapan atau makan malam dengan ekspresi yang datar"  
"Oh…,makanan yang ajumma buat sangat lezat, hanya saja…hatiku tidak bisa menikmatinya. Karena, setiap hari aku hanya makan sendirian."  
"Kenapa tuan muda berkata seperti itu?, bukankah masih ada saya, juga pelayan yang lain?"  
"Nde, kalian memang ada untukku, tapi tidak dengan eomma dan appa" sahutnya, lalu memakan makanannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.  
"Eomma selalu ada untukmu, Kyu. Tapi…eomma tidak bisa terus terang padamu" batin Young Ja menahan air matanya.  
"Seandainya saja, eommaku seperti ajumma, aku pasti tidak akan kesepian"  
"Jika aku menjadi eommamu, kau pasti akan malu dengan pekerjaanku dan masa laluku"  
"Kenapa?, ada apa dengan masa lalu ajumma?, memangnya pekerjaan sebagai pembantu adalah pekerjaan yang haram?"  
"…" Young Ja hanya tersenyum padanya.  
"Jika kau tahu aku adalah eommamu, kau pasti tidak akan mau mengakuiku" batinnya.  
"Sebaiknya sarapannya dihabiskan, nanti maag tuan muda kambuh lagi"  
"Ajumma tidak perlu khawatir, karena aku selalu menyantap semua masakan yang ajumma masak untukku. O iya, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu pada ajumma, itu pun kalau ajumma mau menjawabnya"  
"Apa yang ingin tuan muda tanyakan pada saya?"  
"Apakah…ajumma memiliki anak?, karena saya tidak pernah melihat ajumma cuti seperti ajumma yang lainnya, saat mereka cuti untuk mengunjungi anaknya dan menghabiskan waktu berharga bersama anggota keluarganya"  
"Anakku ada di depanku, dan aku selalu menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, Kyu" batinnya.  
"Saya memiliki seorang anak laki-laki yang tampan dan baik" sahutnya.  
"Oh, umurnya berapa? dan dimana dia sekarang? ,kenapa tidak pernah mengunjungi ajumma?"  
"Umurnya sama seperti tuan muda, tapi…sekarang saya tidak tahu dimana dia berada" bohongnya.  
"Maksud ajumma?" tanyanya bingung.  
"Mungkin saat ini, ia membenci ajumma, karena telah menyerahkannya ke panti asuhan."  
"Panti asuhan?, kenapa ajumma tidak merawatnya sendiri?!"  
"Jika tuan muda berada di posisi anak saya, apakah tuan muda akan membenci saya?"  
"Tentu saja saya akan membenci ajumma!, apa ajumma tidak berpikir bagaimana perasaannya saat mengetahui dirinya dibuang, dan seperti tidak dihargai?!, setiap anak lebih baik jika eomma kandungnya yang merawat dan membesarkannya, bukan orang lain!" kesal Kyuhyun.  
"…" Young Ja terdiam mendengar jawaban yang membuat hatinya semakin sedih dan takut untuk mengaku di depannya.  
"Mian ajumma, jika jawabanku membuat ajumma terluka. Aku hanya mengutarakan apa yang aku rasakan jika menjadi anak ajumma"  
"Tidak apa-apa tuan muda, saya tahu bahwa anda akan berkata seperti itu. Gumawo, setidaknya saya tahu apa yang anda rasakan"  
"…" Kyuhyun menatap dalam wajah seorang wanita yang sudah terlihat sedikit berkerut dan mata teduhnya yang sayu. Entah apa yang membuat Kyuhyun beranjak, lalu menghampiri Young Ja dan memeluknya erat.  
Young Ja terkejut ketika Kyuhyun memeluknya, air mata bahagianya mengalir begitu saja. Selama 17 tahun, baru kali ini anak yang sangat ia dirindukan, memeluknya dengan erat. Perkataan yang terlontar dari mulutnya, membuat Young Ja semakin sedih.  
"Anggap saja, aku adalah anak ajumma yang datang karena merindukan eommanya, setelah lama tidak bertemu. Aku yakin, apa yang aku lakukan pada ajumma, juga akan dilakukan anak ajumma, jika mengetahui eomma yang membuangnya, meminta maaf padanya dengan tulus"  
"Mianhe…mianhe…" batinnya.  
Kyuhyun menepuk punggung Young Ja pelan, "Saranku, sebaiknya ajumma segera mencari anak ajumma, dan minta maaflah padanya. Karena, sebesar apapun kesalahan orang tua, mereka adalah orang tua yang memiliki berbagai cara untuk selalu menyayangi anak-anaknya. Aku yakin, anak ajumma pasti bisa memaafkan kesalahan ajumma karena telah membuangnya"  
"Benarkah Kyu?, apakah kau masih mau memaafkan eomma?" batinnya.  
"Gumawo…saya akan melakukan saran yang tuan muda berikan." sahutnya terdengar parau. Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu melepaskan pelukannya.  
"Sudah jam 7, aku harus segera berangkat ke Sekolah"  
"Ne, o iya, saya sudah menyiapkan bekal untuk tuan muda, karena hari ini tuan muda pulang malam." Young Ja memberikan bekal yang dibuatnya pada Kyuhyun.  
"Gumawo ajumma" sahut Kyuhyun menyambutnya.  
"Ne"  
Kyuhyun memasukkan bekal ke dalam tas, kemudian segera pergi ke Sekolahnya. Young Ja menatap dari balik punggungnya, dan tersenyum.  
"Gumawo, karena kau telah memeluk eomma" batinnya.

Kyuhyun tiba di Sekolah sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Dari kejauhan, kedua sahabat Kyuhyun berlari menghampirinya.  
" Ish! kenapa kalian berlari seperti itu?"  
" Kyu, gawat!' ucap Changmin dan memegang pundaknya.  
"Gawat kenapa?"  
"Kami…belum mengerjakan tugas dari Kang saengnim, heheehe" sahut Jounghyun  
"Aigooo, aku pikir ada apa. Kalian lihat punyaku saja"  
"Kau memang yang terbaik, Kyu" puji Changmin.  
"Hahahaahaha, tentu dong" sahutnya tertawa bahagia.  
"Kau terlihat bahagia sekali, Kyu. Apa…kau bertemu gadis cantik"? curiga Jonghyun.  
" Tidak, tapi…entah kenapa aku merasa hangat dan bahagia hari ini" sahutnya  
" … " kedua sahabatnya saling menatap dan bingung.  
"Ayo kita ke kelas" ajak Kyuhyun sambil merangkul pundak mereka.  
"Kau aneh, Kyu" celetuk Changmin.  
"Hahahhaa, aku juga bingung pada diriku"  
"Ish!" dengus mereka, lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

Young Ja yang sedang merapikan kamar Kyuhyun, ia dikejutkan oleh salah seorang pelayan yang memanggilnya.  
"Young Ja, ada yang mencarimu"  
"Mencariku?, siapa?"  
"Aku juga tidak tahu, sebaiknya kau temui saja"  
"Ne" sahutnya.  
Kemudian Young Ja, pergi menemuinya. Ia tampak bingung saat memandang sosok seorang wanita dari balik punggungnya, wanita itu bertubuh agak gemuk, berambut ikal dan tingginya sekitar 160 cm.  
"Anda… mencari saya?" tanya Young Ja  
Wanita itu berbalik, Young Ja cukup terkejut melihatnya. Karena wanita itu adalah sahabat dekatnya sewaktu masih di Desa.  
"Hie Mie?' Wanita itu segera memeluk Young Ja.  
"Young Ja~ah, akhirnya aku menemukanmu juga" sahutnya bahagia.  
"Kau, tahu dari mana aku disini?" Young Ja melepaskan pelukannya.  
"Aku terus mencarimu kemana-mana, dan aku teringat panti asuhan…" Young Ja membekap mulutnya agar tidak melanjutkan perkataannya yang dapat di dengar orang lain.  
"Kita bicara di luar saja" ajaknya.

Saat jam istirahat, Kyuhyun tampak melamun sambil memandangi dedaunan yang jatuh dari dahannya. Changmin dan Jonghyun membuyarkan lamunannya.  
"Hayooo, kau sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya Changmin.  
"Aku berpikir, kenapa masih ada orang yang membuang anak kandungnya dan tidak mau merawat juga membesarkan dengan kasih sayangnya?"  
"Mungkin saja , dia memiliki alasan kenapa membuangnya" sahut Jounghyun.  
"Jika dia tidak ingin membesarkan anaknya, kenapa anak itu harus dilahirkan?!"  
"Kau benar juga ,Kyu. Aku juga sering bingung, dengan banyaknya wanita yang sering gonta ganti pasangan, lalu mereka hamil di luar nikah, dan setelah anaknya dilahirkan, justru membuangnya atau bahkan membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri" tambah Changmin.  
"Itu dia, kenapa harus anak yang menjadi korban?" ucap Kyuhyun.  
"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa sih yang kau maksud, Kyu?" tanya Changmin.  
" Bukan siapa-siapa" sahutnya, lalu tersenyum.  
" Kau pasti bohong, ayo cerita pada kami, siapa wanita yang kau maksud?" tanya Jonghyun penasaran.  
"Memangnya, kelihatan ya?, kalau aku berbohong?"  
"Ya pastilah, Kyu. Kau itu ada-ada saja" sahut Changmin.  
"Memangnya kita baru beberapa hari bersahabat, sampai kau bohong saja kami tidak tahu?" tambah Jonghyun.  
"Iya…iya, sebenarnya tadi pagi Young Ja ajumma bercerita padaku, bahwa dia membuang anaknya sejak masih bayi ke panti asuhan"  
"Mwo?!" sahut mereka terkejut.  
"Padahal, Young Ja ajumma terlihat seperti orang yang baik. Tapi, kenapa dia tega membuang anaknya ke panti asuhan?" ucap Changmin.  
"Entahlah, mungkin Young Ja ajumma memiliki alasan kenapa membuangnya. Aku kasihan melihatnya, sepertinya dia sangat menyayangi anaknya, tetapi tidak berani untuk mencari keberadaannya, karena takut anaknya akan membencinya"  
"Kyu, membicarakan Young Ja ajumma, apakah kau tidak merasa, perhatiannya padamu itu melebihi perhatian orang tuamu sendiri?" ucap Jonghyun.  
"Jonghyun benar Kyu, aku juga merasa seperti itu. Apa kau tidak merasa aneh?' tambah Changmin.  
" Benarkah?, kenapa aku merasa itu perhatian yang wajar, mungkin saja dia menganggapku seperti anaknya sendiri"  
"Kau benar juga sih, Kyu" sahut mereka.  
Pembicaraan mereka terputus ketika bel masuk kembali berbunyi. Changmin dan Jonghyun kembali ke tempat duduknya semula.

Young Ja mengajak Hie Mie ke Taman yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari rumah majikannya. Hie Mie menatap Young Ja yang terlihat menundukkan wajahnya, dan menghela nafas beratnya.  
"Mianhe, jika kau tidak membekap mulutku tadi, mungkin aku sudah keceplosan bicara mengenai anakmu" ucapnya menyesal.  
"Aku juga minta maaf karena begitu saja membekap mulutmu"  
"Tidak apa-apa, Young Ja. Aku adalah sahabatmu, aku mengerti kenapa kau bertindak seperti itu"  
" Kau tahu dari mana, aku bekerja di rumah itu?"  
"Aku mencarimu karena aku khawatir, setelah 10 tahun tidak mendengar kabarmu. Untung saja, kepala panti asuhan itu memberitahuku alamat orang tua yang mengadopsi anakmu. Aku berpikir, kau pasti mencari anakmu. Maka dari itu, aku kemari untuk menemuimu. Apa…kau sudah bertemu dengan anakmu?"  
"Mm…" angguknya.  
"Selama 10 tahun ini, aku melihat pertumbuhannya hingga menjadi remaja yang tampan. Meski dia tidak tahu aku adalah eomma kandungnya, tapi aku bahagia karena selalu berada di dekatnya. Kau tahu Hie Mie, hari ini…untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, Kyuhyun memelukku erat. Aku bahagia, tetapi aku juga sedih, karena aku tahu ia akan membenciku"  
Hie Mie merasa iba padanya. Ia memegang tangan Young Ja dan memberinya semangat.  
"Meski dia membencimu karena telah membuangnya, tapi aku yakin…suatu hari, ia akan sadar bahwa kau begitu menyayanginya, dan ia akan kembali padamu"  
"Gumawo Hie Mie~ah. Aku harap apa yang kau katakan, akan menjadi kenyataan"  
"Sabarlah, hari itu pasti akan datang"  
"Ne"

Jepang

Seorang wanita yang bernama Kim Hana duduk di atas kasur sambil memandangi foto anak kesayangannya. Sang suami yang telah memakai setelan jas hitam, untuk menghadiri rapat kerjasama dengan Perusahaan Yamada, ia berjalan menghampiri istrinya, lalu duduk disampingnya.  
"Kau merindukan Kyuhyun?"  
"Nde, semenjak kita sibuk dengan Perusahaan, kita tidak pernah lagi memiliki waktu untuk lebih bersamanya. Kyuhyun pasti merasa kesepian"  
"Bukankah hari ini kita akan kembali ke Seoul, setelah kontrak kerjasama kali ini resmi di tandatangani"  
"Nde, yeoboe…apakah kita harus memberitahu Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya?"  
"Maksudmu memberitahu bahwa kita bukan orang tua kandungnya?"  
"Nde. Aku takut, jika ia akan mendengar dari orang lain bahwa dia bukan anak kita. Hal itu pasti akan menyakiti hatinya"  
"Apa kau yakin untuk memberitahukannya?"  
"Entahlah, disatu sisi aku ingin mengatakan padanya, tapi disisi lain, aku takut Kyuhyun akan pergi meninggalkan kita"  
"Lebih baik kita simpan rahasia ini, sampai Kyuhyun dewasa"  
"Ne, mungkin itu lebih baik"

Malam hari

Jam pelajaran tambahan usai, Kyuhyun bersama kedua sahabatnya pulang bersama. Karena hari ini Kyuhyun enggan naik Mobil, Kyuhyun pun menyuruh sopir untuk pulang lebih dulu, sedangkan Kyuhyun ikut pulang bersama Jonghyun menggunakan Motornya.  
"Tumben kau ingin aku bonceng, Kyu?" tanya Jonghyun.  
"Aku sedang malas naik Mobil. Aku ingin suasana baru"  
" Baiklah" sahut Jonghyun.  
Changmin pulang menggunakan Mobilnya, dan Jonghyun mengantar Kyuhyun pulang menggunakan Motornya. Sepanjang jalan, Jonghyun banyak cerita padanya mengenai gebetan baru yang diincarnya. Kyuhyun tertawa dan tersenyum mendengarnya.  
"Kau tahu, Kyu. Min Ah membalas Line ku semalam. Sepertinya dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku"  
"Apa kau yakin, Min Ah suka padamu?, kau kan jorok. Hahaahaa" ledeknya.  
"Biar saja jorok, yang pentingkan tampan!, hahahaha"  
Disaat mereka bercanda, tiba-tiba Jonghyun rem mendadak ketika ada seekor anak Anjing berlari dan membuatnya kaget, lalu mereka jatuh dari Motor. Kyuhyun terpental dan kepalanya terbentur aspal dan bersimbah darah, sedangkan Jonghyun hanya luka dibeberapa bagian anggota tubuhnya. Jonghyun berusaha beranjak, dan berlari tergopoh-gopoh sambil menyeret kaki kanannya mendekati Kyuhyun yang tidak sadarkan diri.  
"Kyu…sadarlah….Kyu!….Kyuhyun~ah!"

Young Ja tiba-tiba saja meneteskan air matanya, ia memegang dadanya dan mondar mandir di halaman depan rumah majikannya. Hatinya sangat gelisah, karena Kyuhyun tidak pulang bersama sopir pribadinya.  
"Kyuhyun~ah, kenapa kau belum pulang?, eomma khawatir" batinnya sambil meremas tangannya.  
Seorang pelayan yang juga bekerja sepertinya berlari menghampirinya, " Young Ja, gawat"  
"Gawat kenapa?" cemasnya.  
"Barusan pihak Rumah Sakit Seoul menghubungi bahwa tuan muda Kyuhyun Kyuhyun kecelakaan"  
"M…mwo?!, kecelakaan?"  
"Nde"  
Karena panik, Young Ja lari begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan seruan pelayan itu yang memanggilnya.  
"Young Ja~ah, kau mau kemana?!"  
Young Ja terus berlari dan menangis. Ia sangat takut jika harus kehilangan anaknya. Orang-orang yang melihatnya bingung, "Bertahanlah, Kyu. Eomma menyayangimu" gumamnya.

Keluarga Cho yang baru saja tiba di Bandara, mereka bergegas meminta Sopir untuk membawanya ke Rumah Sakit Seoul. Hana menangis karena mencemaskannya, dan tuan Cho terus merangkul dan menggenggam tangannya agar Hana merasa tenang.  
"Yeoboe, aku takut Kyuhyun akan pergi"  
"Kau jangan berkata seperti itu, sebaiknya kita berdo'a untuknya"

Changmin yang tiba di Rumah Sakit, ia berlari menghampiri Jonghyun yang duduk di depan ruang Operasi dengan tangan kiri dan kaki kanannya yang dibalut perban dan disisi kanannya terdapat tongkat penyangga yang diletakkannya.  
"Jonghyun~ah, bagaimana kalian bisa kecelakaan?" tanya Changmin panik.  
"Aku rem mendadak saat anak Anjing berlari melintas. Aku tidak bisa mengimbangi Motorku, lalu kecelakaan itu terjadi"  
"Sekarang bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?"  
"Dokter masih berusaha menolongnya" sahut Jonghyun.  
"Ini semua salahku, seandainya saja aku menolak Kyuhyun untuk ikut bersamaku, tidak akan terjadi kecelakaan" sesalnya.  
"Kau jangan menyalahkan dirimu, Jonghyun. Siapapun tidak akan ada yang bisa mencegah jika musibah terjadi."  
Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berlari, hingga mereka menoleh dan mereka sangat terkejut karena melihat Young Ja yang berlari menghampiri mereka tanpa alas kaki.  
"Young Ja ajumma?" gumam Changmin.  
"Bagaimana…bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?"  
"Dokter masih berusaha untuk menolongnya. Kenapa ajumma kemari?" tanya Jonghyun bingung  
Young Ja tidak menjawabnya, ia berjalan lunglai dan berdiri di depan ruang Operasi sambil berdo'a untuknya. Seorang Dokter ke luar dari ruang Operasi, Young Ja yang cemas bertanya padanya.  
"Bagaimana keadaan anak saya, Dok?" tanyanya.  
Jonghyun dan Changmin terkejut mendengarnya, lalu mereka saling menatap, "A…anak?" gumam mereka.  
"Apa anda orang tua dari pasien?"  
"Nde, bagaimana anak saya Dok?" tanyanya lagi.  
"Anak anda membutuhkan banyak darah"  
"Ambil saja darah saya, Dok. Saya adalah eommanya, darah saya juga sama dengannya. Ambil darah saya sebanyak yang dibutuhkannya, saya mohon selamatkan anak saya" pinta Young Ja memegang tangan Dokter dan memohon padanya.  
Bukan hanya Changmin dan Jonghyun, tetapi keluarga Cho yang sudah tiba, mereka juga sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Selama 10 tahun bekerja, mereka tidak menyangka bahwa Young Ja adalah ibu kandung Kyuhyun. Hana terduduk lemas, dan menangis.  
"Kenapa kau tidak mau mengakui anakmu sendiri?!, disaat seperti ini, kau baru mau mengaku bahwa kau adalah eommanya?!"  
Young Ja menoleh, ia merasa bersalah karena telah menyakiti hati majikannya. Ia melangkah menghampirinya, lalu berlutut di depannya.  
"Mianhe nyonya…,saya memiliki alasan kenapa tidak berani untuk mengatakan kebenaran padanya. Mianhe…saya bersalah pada anda"  
"Alasan?!, apakah begitu banyak alasan, hingga membuatmu menjadi seorang pengecut seperti ini?" tanya tuan Cho.  
" Nde tuan, saya memang pengecut. Tapi, apakah saya salah, jika harus membuang anak saya karena alasan saya takut jika anak saya akan dihina oleh orang lain karena masa lalu saya sebagai pelacur?!,  
"…" mereka terdiam mendengar alasan Young Ja begitu mengejutkan.  
" Apakah anda pikir, saya hanya mementingkan diri sendiri?!, saya sangat menyayanginya, saya tidak ingin jika Kyuhyun dihina dan membuatnya malu memiliki eomma sepertiku" tangisnya.  
"Cheongmal mianhe, karena saya sangat bersalah. Jika anda ingin memecat saya, tidak apa-apa!, tapi tolong…jangan pisahkan saya dengan Kyuhyun." pintanya.  
"Bukan kau yang berhak memutuskan, tapi hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa menentukan, apakah dia mau memaafkanmu yang telah membuangnya, atau memilihku yang mengadopsinya sejak kecil" sahut Hana menatapnya tajam.  
Young Ja hanya terdiam, karena yang dikatakan Hana benar, hanya anaknya lah yang berhak memilih.  
"Mian jika saya ikut campur, tapi pasien saat ini sangat membutuhkan donor darah ,jika tidak segera ditolong, nyawanya bisa terancam" Dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun mengingatkan mereka.  
"Ambil saja darah saya, Dok" sahut Young Ja .  
Ia beranjak, lalu ikut bersama Dokter tersebut masuk ke ruangan. Young Ja direbahkan bersebelahan dengan Kyuhyun, selama ia mendonorkan darahnya, Young Ja meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan memegangnya erat.  
"Eomma mohon bertahanlah, hiduplah dengan baik. Eomma sangat menyayangimu, Kyu" ucapnya.  
Air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Kyuhyun, ketika mendengar perkataan Youg Ja. Selama proses Operasi, Young Ja tidak pernah melepaskan genggamannya.

2 tahun kemudian

Setelah Young Ja mendonorkan darahnya, Young Ja pergi jauh meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan kembali ke Desanya bersama Hie Mie. Jonghyun dan Changmin merahasiakan kebenaran dari Kyuhyun sesuai permintaan Young Ja. Kini usia Kyuhyun 19 tahun. Hari ini adalah hari Ulang Tahunnya, Kyuhyun merayakannya bersama kedua sahabatnya di Caffe.  
Changmin dan Jonghyun melanggar janjinya pada Young Ja, karena mereka kasihan pada Kyuhyun yang sering kali bercerita tentang Young Ja. Mereka dapat menangkap tiap perkataan Kyuhyun, bahwa sebenarnya Kyuhyun merindukan Young Ja.  
"Sudah 2 tahun, aku sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar kabar Young Ja ajumma. Kira-kira, bagaimana kabarnya ya?" celetuk Kyuhyun saat menatap cake Ulang Tahun di atas meja.  
"Kyu, ada sesuatu yang ingin kami sampaikan padamu" ucap Changmin.  
"Katakan saja" sahut Kyuhyun.  
"Kami harap, kau bisa menerima kebenaran ini. Dan, jangan menyalahkannya" tambah Jonghyun.  
"Kebenaran?, memangnya apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?"  
"Ini mengenai Young Ja ajumma" sahut Changmin.  
"Young Ja ajumma?"  
"Nde, sebenarnya…Young Ja ajumma yang kau bicarakan pada kami mengenai anak kandungnya, sekarang anak itu…ada dihadapan kami" tambah Changmin.  
"A…anak kandung?,,maksud kalian…aku…adalah anak kandung Young Ja ajumma?"  
"Nde" sahut mereka.  
"Mwo?!, hahaahahaaha….kalian pasti bercanda. Ayolah…jangan berbohong seperti ini. Tidak lucu tahu!" kesalnya.  
"Kyu, kami serius" sahut Jonghyun.  
"Kau selamat dari kecelakaan itu, karena Young Ja ajumma mendonorkan darahnya untukmu hingga kau selamat" tambah Changmin.  
"Huh!…kalian hanya berbohong padaku!, itu tidak mungkin!"  
"Kyu, kami tidak berbohong. Jika kau tidak percaya dengan omongan kami, tanyalah padanya!" sahut Jonghyun menunjuk kearah Young Ja yang berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun, karena mereka memaksa Young Ja untuk datang ke Caffe tersebut.

Kyuhyun beranjak, lalu menoleh padanya. Young Ja meneteskan air mata saat memandangnya karena kerinduannya yang sangat dalam ,selama 2 tahun tidak bertemu.  
"Katakan padaku?!, apa yang mereka katakan itu semua bohong ajumma!"  
"Mereka benar, Kyu. Aku…adalah eommamu. Mianhe…karena…aku baru mengatakannya padamu" sahut Young Ja.  
"Tidak!, kau juga pembohong seperti mereka!, aku membencimu!" teriak Kyuhyun padanya.  
Kemudian Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkan Caffe, dan pergi menggunakan Taksi. Young Ja berlari mengejarnya, "Kyuhyun~ah….mianhe…eomma mohon…maafkan eomma…" serunya dan berusaha berlari mengejar Taksi yang ditumpangi Kyuhyun hingga ia terjatuh.  
"Kyuhyun~ahhh!"  
Kyuhyun yang melihatnya dari kaca spion, hanya bisa menangis dan menutup kedua telinganya.  
"Bohong! Kau bukan eommaku!, kau bohong!" gumamnya.

Changmin dan Jonghyun membantu Young Ja berdiri, mereka kasihan padanya, "Sudah kukatakan pada kalian, aku tidak ingin datang! ,tapi kalian tetap memaksaku!, kalian lihat! sekarang Kyuhyun membenciku"  
"Mianhe ajumma, tapi…kami tidak mungkin merahasiakan ini terus menerus. Ajumma adalah eomma yang telah melahirkannya, Bagaimanapun juga, Kyuhyun harus tahu" sahut Changmin.  
"Ajumma jangan khawatir, kami akan bicara padanya. Kyuhyun pasti bisa memaafkan ajumma" tambah Jonghyun.  
"Tidak perlu, ajumma akan kembali ke Desa."  
"Apa ajumma tidak ingin hidup bersama anak ajumma?, kenapa ajumma harus lari lagi meninggalkannya?" kesal Changmin.  
"Kyuhyun memiliiki orang tua yang bisa membuat hidupnya lebih baik. Jika bersamaku, hidupnya akan menderita"  
"Seharusnya ajumma berjuang agar Kyuhyun mau memaafkan ajumma!, bukan lari seperti ini" ucap Jonghyun.  
"…" Young Ja tersenyum pada mereka.  
"Ajumma titip Kyuhyun pada kalian"  
"Ish! kesal mereka.  
"Kami akan mengantar ajumma" ucap Changmin.  
"Tidak perlu, ajumma naik Bis saja"  
"Tidak, ajumma adalah eomma Kyuhyun. Kami akan mengantar ajumma ke Pelabuhan" sahut Changmin tegas.

Kyuhyun yang tiba di rumah, ia berlari menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar kedua orang tuanya. Tuan Cho dan Hana terkejut karena Kyuhyun masuk begitu saja tanpa mengetuk pintu.  
"Kyu, kau kenapa chagi?" tanya Hana cemas.  
"Katakan padaku, apakah benar!, Young Ja ajumma adalah eomma kandungku?!"  
"K…kau tahu dari mana?" sahut Hana dan beranjak dari kasur.  
"Siapa yang mengatakannya padamu?!" tambah tuan Cho  
"Kalian tidak perlu tahu siapa yang mengatakannya!, katakan! Apa itu benar?!"  
"Nde, Young Ja adalah wanita yang telah membuangmu ke panti asuhan sejak kau dilahirkan" sahut tuan Cho.  
Kyuhyun seakan tidak percaya dengan yang barusan saja didengarnya. Ia terduduk lemas, dan menangis sesenggukkan. Hana berlutut dan memeluknya erat.  
"Kenapa!, kenapa dia membuangku?!, apa salahku padanya eomma?!" tangisnya pecah dipelukan Hana.  
"Young Ja membuangmu, karena ia takut kau akan malu dengan masa lalunya sebagai pelacur. Ia takut, jika nantinya kau akan dihina orang lain karena pekerjaannya" ucap Tuan Cho yang jongkok dan mengelus kepalanya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menangis dan menangis.

Changmin dan Jonghyun bergantian menghubungi ponsel Kyuhyun, namun ponselnya tidak aktif.  
"Ajumma harus pergi sekarang"  
"Tunggu sebentar lagi ajumma, Kyuhyun pasti datang" cegah Jonghyun.  
"Kapalnya sebentar lagi berangkat, itu adalah kapal terakhir. Ajumma harus pergi sekarang"  
"Tapi ajumma…" Changmin menatapnya lirih.  
"Katakan pada Kyuhyun, ajumma akan selalu menyayanginya" ucap Young Ja, kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju kapal terakhir keberangkatan ke pulau Nami.

Kyuhyun menyendiri di dalam kamarnya, ia memandangi sekeliling ruangan dan terbayang wajah Young Ja, yang selalu menemuinya di kamar untuk membersihkan juga merapikan kamarnya. Kyuhyun meraih ponsel yang diletakkannya di sisi bantal, dan membaca pesan masuk dari Changmin.  
"Kyu, kami tahu saat ini kau kecewa. Young Ja ajumma memang membuangmu ketika kau dilahirkan, tetapi Young Ja ajumma selalu berusaha untuk berada di dekatmu, menjagamu dan merawatmu selama 10 tahun ini. Jika bukan karena Young Ja ajumma, mungkin kau tidak di Dunia ini lagi. Hari ini Young Ja ajumma pergi, jika kau menyayanginya…datanglah ke Pelabuhan, dan jangan biarkan dia pergi lagi dari hidupmu. Ingatlah Kyu, Young Ja ajumma selalu menyayangimu. Meski dia menyakiti hatimu, tapi dia tetaplah eomma yang melahirkanmu ke Dunia ini."  
Kyuhyun tidak membalas pesan dari Changmin. Ia meletakkan kembali ponselnya di atas kasur. Lalu ia beranjak dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Kyuhyun menyalakan shower dan membiarkan tubuhnya diguyur air. Pundaknya bergetar karena menangis, ia mengepalkan tangan kanan, lalu memukulkannya ke dinding hingga memerah.

Setahun kemudian

Tepatnya tanggal 22 Desember, kampus dimana Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Jonghyun kuliah mengadakan ujian dadakan untuk seluruh Mahasiswa/i di Universitas Kyunghee tersebut. Ujian tersebut berupa test tertulis, hanya saja test itu sangat berbeda dari test-test sebelumnya.  
"Hah?" ,ujian? " celetuk Mahasiswa berbaju hem kotak-kotak merah hitam.  
"Bagaimana ini, aku belum belajar" tambah mahasiswa yang lain.  
"Kalian jangan khawatir, meski kalian tidak belajar, kalian tetap bisa menjawabnya sesuai isi hati kalian" ucap Dosen wali pada mereka.  
"Sesuai dengan hati?" bingung mereka.  
"Nde, sekarang saya akan membagikan lembar ujiannya"  
Dosen tersebut berjalan menghampiri meja satu persatu Mahasiswa/i nya sambil meletakkan lembar ujian di atas meja mereka. Semua Mahasiswa/i terkejut ketika membaca soal ujian itu.  
"Selamat mengerjakan…,ingat! Jawablah sesuai isi hati kalian" Dosen itu kembali mengingatkan mereka.  
Kyuhyun membaca soal-soal tersebut, tangannya bergetar ketika menjawab satu persatu soal itu.  
Pertanyaan :  
"Siapakah nama eommamu?"  
Kyuhyun melewatkan pertanyaan tersebut, dan mencoba menjawab pertanyaan selanjutnya.  
"Apakah makanan kesukaan eommamu?"  
Kyuhyun teringat kenangan ketika ia sakit dan tidak nafsu makan, Young Ja dengan sabar menyuapinya.  
( " Kau tahu Kyu?, Sup Iga ini sangat baik untuk tubuhmu, ajumma sangat menyukainya. Rasanya enak dan hangat di tubuh" )  
Kyuhyun menuliskan jawabannya, "Sup…Iga"  
"Apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan untuk membahagiakan eommamu?"  
Kyuhyun bingung untuk menjawabnya, ia lanjut ke pertanyaan berikutnya.  
Q: ".Apakah kau pernah menyakiti hati eommamu?"  
A: " Iya"  
Q: "Apakah kau pernah membuat eommamu tertawa bahagia?"  
A: " Tidak"  
Q: "Apakah kau pernah menyempatkan waktu untuk makan bersama eommamu?"  
A: " Tidak".  
Q: "Apakah kau sering membuat eommamu menangis?"  
A: " Iya"  
Q: " "Apakah kau tahu kapan hari ulang tahunnya?"  
A: " Tidak"  
Q: ""Apa kau pernah mengajak eommamu untuk menghabiskan waktu liburan bersama?"  
A: " Tidak"  
Q: ""Berapakah umur eommamu sekarang?"  
A: " …. "  
Q: "Apakah eommamu masih hidup atau sudah meninggal?"  
A: "…"  
Kyuhyun menangis setiap menulis jawaban tersebut, air matanya menetes membasahi lembar ujiannya.  
Q: "Apa yang terakhir kali kau lakukan bersama eommamu?"  
A: " Aku…aku melukai hatinya dan pergi meninggalkannya"  
Q: ""Apakah kau menyayangi eommamu?, jika 'Iya', temuilah ia, katakan kau menyayanginya dan bahagiakan seperti ia membahagiakanmu. Jika 'Tidak', kau boleh merobek lembar ujian ini dan membuangnya ke Tong Sampah.  
A: " Iya…aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku… tidak ingin ia meninggalkanku lagi, seperti dulu ia membuangku. Aku sangat menyayanginya…"  
Catatan: Jika eomma sangat berarti untuk kalian, ajak dia keacara hari Ibu yang akan diselenggarakan Universitas esok hari.

Kyuhyun langsung beranjak dari kursi dan pergi meninggalkan kelas tanpa berkata apa-apa pada Dosen walinya. Kyuhyun yang sudah menerima alamat dimana Young Ja tinggal dari Changmin sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Kyuhyun bergegas pergi ke Pulau Nami menggunakan Taksi. Sekitar 1 jam kemudian, Kyuhyun tiba di Pelabuhan, lalu membeli tiket menuju Nami. Kyuhyun berdiri di tepi pagar pembatas, ia merogoh ponsel dari dalam saku tasnya, lalu ia menghubungi Hana.

Hana yang berada di ruang keluarga bersama sang suami, ia segera menjawab telepon dari Kyuhyun.  
"Ne chagiya?"  
"Eomma…"  
"Ne, ada apa chagi?, apa kau menangis?" cemasnya.  
"Mianhe, meski eomma dan appa bukanlah orang tua kandungku, tapi aku tetap menyayangi kalian."  
"Kenapa kau minta maaf chagi?, ada apa?, kau membuat eomma cemas"  
"Eomma…mianhe…aku harus pergi ke Pulau Nami untuk menemui eomma kandungku."  
"K…kau ingin menemui Young…Ja?" tanya Hana dengan nada suara yang bergetar.  
"Nde, meski dia pernah membuangku, tapi dia tetaplah eomma kandungku. Aku…tidak ingin menjadi anak yang durhaka dan menyakiti hatinya lagi. Aku menyayangi appa dan eomma, mian…aku harus pergi"  
"Kyu…eomma mohon…jangan…"  
Kyuhyun memutus pembicaraannya, Hana menjatuhkan ponselnya dan menangis sesenggukkan.  
"Ada apa yeoboe?" cemas tuan Cho  
"Kyuhyun pergi…dia meninggalkan kita demi Young Ja. Aku…aku menyayanginya seperti anak kita sendiri" tangis Hana , tuan Cho memeluknya dan membiarkan Hana menangis.

Di sebuah Desa yang cukup jauh dari lokasi wisata, Young Ja tampak serius mencari anak Gurita yang bersembunyi dibalik lumpur. Bahkan pakaiannya kotor, keringat mengucur membasahi kening dan pakaiannya karena cuaca cerah hari ini. Tangan dan kakinya yang kotor akibat lumpur tidak membuatnya patah semangat untuk bekerja. Young Ja menabung agar bisa membeli setelan Jas putih untuk Kyuhyun sebagai hadiah jika kelak Kyuhyun menikah.  
"Young Ja~ah, ayo kita makan siang dulu. Ini sudah jam 2 " ajak Hie Mie  
"Kau makan saja duluan, aku masih belum lapar" sahutnya menolak dan masih mencari anak Gurita dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam lumpur yang sudah dilapisi sarung tangan.  
"Baiklah" sahut Hie Mie.

Kyuhyun tiba di lokasi yang penuh lumpur, dimana Young Ja bekerja. Ia mencari sosoknya. Kyuhyun tidak peduli pakaian mahal yang dikenakannya, harus kotor akibat lumpur demi mencari Young Ja. Di tempat itu banyak sekali pekerja yang menggunakan pakaian yang sama, juga mengenakan Topi agar terhindar dari terik sinar Matahari.  
Kyuhyun menepuk beberapa pekerja yang dipikirnya adalah Young Ja. Tapi ia selalu salah, hingga pandangannya tertuju pada sosok wanita meregangkan otot-ototnya, dan salah satu pekerja memanggil namanya.  
"Lee Young Ja ~ssi, ayo istirahat dulu"  
"Sebentar" sahut Young Ja, lalu ia melangkah berat karena berjalan di atas lumpur.  
Kyuhyun meneteskan air matanya, dan memanggilnya, hingga Young Ja terkejut, lalu menoleh menatapnya.  
"Eom…Eomma!" teriaknya.  
Air mata Young Ja mengalir begitu saja, saat Kyuhyun memanggilnya 'Ibu" . Kyuhyun melangkah menghampirinya.  
"Eomma" panggilnya.  
"K…kau…memanggilku eomma?" tanya Young Ja seakan tidak percaya.  
"Nde, eomma" sahut Kyuhyun.  
"Aku…tidak sedang bermimpikan?" tanyanya lagi dan ia ingin meraba wajah Kyuhyun dengan tangannya, tapi ia ragu karena tangannya berlumpur.  
Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu memegang kedua tangan Young Ja, kemudian menempelkan tangan hangat itu kewajahnya.  
"Ini bukan mimpi eomma, ini aku Cho…maksudku Lee Kyuhyun anakmu" sahut Kyuhyun.  
Air mata Young Ja mengalir, ia menangis bahagia karena akhirnya Kyuhyun mau mengakuinya dan memanggilnya 'Ibu'. Young Ja memegang wajah Kyuhyun dan tersenyum.  
"Gumawo…karena kau mau memanggilku eomma"  
Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu memeluk Young Ja erat, "Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi eomma. Aku menyayangimu"  
Young Ja menangis sesenggukkan dan membalas pelukan putranya yang sangat ia sayangi, "Eomma tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi. Tidak akan pernah…"  
Para pekerja yang melihat mereka ikut menangis karena terharu. Setelah bertemu dengan Young Ja, dan memutuskan untuk tinggal bersamanya, Kyuhyun tidak pernah lagi kembali ke Seoul. Kyuhyun berhenti kuliah dan bekerja sebagai Tour Guide di Pulau Nami.  
"Apa kau tidak menyesal tinggal bersama eomma?" tanya Young Ja.  
"Tidak, karena bagiku eomma lebih berharga dari apapun juga"  
"Eomma menyayangimu, Kyu"  
"Mm…aku juga eomma" sahutnya.

End  
Mian ya kalau lama nunggu, karena aku baru bisa lanjutin hari ini. Mudah2an kalian suka.


End file.
